Detton
is a kaiju from the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Detton appeared in episode 3. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Underground Misty Hill History Return of Ultraman As Goh was trying to help the injured MAT captain escape the foggy valley, the kaiju Detton appeared. Goh tried firing on the kaiju to Detton's chargin. After a brief scuffle with the two MAT members, Detton noticed Sadola and the two kaiju began to fight. As the battle raged on, Goh decided to transform into Ultraman Jack and end the conflict himself. At first, Jack had a difficult time wrestling both kaiju at first, but after separating the two kaiju long enough from ganging up on him, Jack destroyed Detton with the Specium Ray, and subsequently killed Sadola with the Ultra Slash. Trivia *The Telesdon costume was reused to create Detton. **Originally, Telesdon himself was scheduled to battle Sadola, but due to the deterioration of the Telesdon costume during the filming of Ultra Fight, the costume was loosely altered in the face to slightly resemble a different kaiju, enlarging the nose and straightening Telesdon's eyes. **According to "Ultra Kaiju Encyclopedia 6: Return of Ultraman", Detton is a sibling or relative of Telesdon. This would mean that they are of the same species which would make a lot of sense considering they look very similar. *Detton's roar is a modified Gubila roar. *Sadola and Detton's episode marks the first time in the Ultra Series that more then one kaiju/seijin fought an Ultra at the same time. *Although not referring directly to the kaiju himself, Aide Toriyama of Team GUYS accidentally mistakes Zetton's name as "Detton" in episode 27 of Ultraman Mebius. *Detton is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's right horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Detton was a part of Alien Empera's army during the Great Ultra War. *In the original proposal, Detton went by the name of Gormon. *During production, Detton's mouth-opening machinism was somehow broken, resulting in the mouth hanging open for most of his appearance. *In some monster encyclopedias, Detton is stated to have more "guts" compared to Telesdon, likely meaning its more reckless and bold. Mountain Peanuts Detton made a small appearance in this short novel as a Spark Doll UltraLived by Chigusa Kuno to fight Nosferu. After failing, she swapped it for Ultraman. Trivia *Before completely swapping to Ultraman, Chigusa expressed how unfortunate it was that she had Detton and not Zetton. Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: While not being seen on how he appeared, and given that Telesdon is similar, it is possible that he burrowed himself out from the ground. Spark Doll While the Spark Doll was never been in sale, but it does appear in Ginga's universe, where it becomes one of the options for one to use when the Ginga Light Spark appears. Usages *Chigusa Kuno used the Detton Spark Doll to fight against Nosferu, (whom at that time was MonsLived by Android One Zero). Since Detton is an ordinary monster instead of a Space Beast like the latter, it was easily defeated and in the end, Chigusa swapped it with Ultraman. Gallery Detster.PNG Detton 10.jpg Detton_1.png Detton-0.png Detton 2.png detton appears.jpg detton face.jpg|A close-up of Detton's face oefoge.jpg|Detton being shot by MAT Sndr vs dttn.jpg|Detton vs Sadola Sadora vs Detton.png|Detton vs Sadola Sadola_v_fls_tlsdon.png Sadora2.jpg hello there mate.jpg det and sador avs ultramanajck.jpg|Detton and Sadola facing off against Ultraman Jack. detandsandoravsultramanjeck.jpg|Detton and Sadola beat Ultraman Jack down Jack and Kaiju picture book XIII.png Mountain-Peanuts I.jpg|Dettons appearance in Mountain Peanuts detton_figure.jpg|Figure of Detton, by Bullmark. BullmArk Detton.jpeg|Another Bullmark Detton id:Detton Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Mountain Peanuts Kaiju